me3explorerfandomcom-20200213-history
ME3Explorer Wiki
GUI v3.0.PNG|Getting Started|link=Getting_Started|linktext=Learn how to set up ME3Explorer ottemis EDI.jpg|Mod Users|link=Category:User Tools|linktext=Learn how to use the toolset to install mods Me3creator.PNG|Mod Creators|link=Category:Developer Tools|linktext=Learn how to use the toolset to create mods Pcc uncompressed.png|Dev Corner|link=Category:Developer Resources|linktext=WIP knowledge base for developers What is ME3Explorer? ME3Explorer is the unofficial, fan-built "creation kit" for the Mass Effect trilogy. The "toolset", as it's often called, consists of over 60 individual tools bundled into the same program. Each tool has different functionalities that are restricted to a certain file type, game asset, or both. Most tools are made for ME3; a few have been ported for ME1 and ME2. Many well-known mods have been created with ME3Explorer, including, BackOff, CEM, Expanded Galaxy Mod, MEHEM, JAM, ThaneMOD, and more. The authors of these mods used tools such as: *'Plot Editor' to edit state events, codices, and quests. *'Conditionals Editor' to edit plot conditions. *'Dialogue Editor' to edit conversations. *'Level Editor' to edit levels. *'Meshplorer' to assist with mesh editing. *ModMaker to bundle asset changes into .mod files for distribution. *'Package Editor' and ME3Creator to edit PCC files. *'Sequence Editor' to edit kismet sequences. *'Soundplorer' to extract and replace game audio. *Texplorer to extract and replace game textures. *TPF Tools to bundle modded textures into TPF files for distribution. *'TLK Editor' to edit game text via TLK/XML files. ME3Explorer isn't just for mod creators. There are also a variety of installation tools and utilities for mod users. This includes: *AutoTOC, to update PCConsoleTOC.bin, ensuring proper ME3 functionality. *ModMaker, to install various game assets contained in .mod files. *Image Engine, to convert among various texture formats and compressions. *TPF Tools, to install textures in a variety of formats. Our Community This wiki is a part of the ME3Explorer Toolset Forum Community. As such, its content represents the interests of our developers and modders. We have always been and continue to be a single-player-centric modding community. This is reflected in our forum content, and as an extension of our forum, topics on this wiki are confined to information from this perspective. While the toolset can (and is) used to mod multiplayer, it is developed with single-player in mind.As a result, multi-player-specific content is out of the wiki's scope. Contents The Table of Contents below links to every article or category on our site. There's no reason to utilize the "Browse" feature unless you want to. The two right columns of the TOC mirror the toolset GUI for ease of navigation. :GENERAL INFORMATION :*About Us :*ME3Explorer v3.0: An Overview :*Mass Effect Mod Spotlights :*Other Modding Resources :*Wiki Editor's Guide :USER RESOURCES :*'Feature Articles' :**Using the ME3Explorer Wiki :**An Intro to Mass Effect Mods :**ME3Explorer Setup Guide :**Textures in Mass Effect :*'Troubleshooting' :**General :**How to Vanilla :**Textures :*Reporting Bugs :MODDER RESOURCES :*DLC Content :*DLC Mod Compatibility Resource :*Making DLC Mods for Mass Effect 2 :*Why DLC Mods aren't always the Solution :CODER RESOURCES :*'File Formats' :**AFC :**BIN :**CND :**PCC :**PSA :**PSK :**SFAR :**TFC :**TLK :TUTORIALS :ARCHIVES :INSTALL MODS :*AutoTOC :*ModMaker :*Texplorer :*TPF Tools :CREATE MODS :*'Core' :**Coalesced Editor :**Conditionals Editor :**ME3Creator :**Package Editor :**Plot Editor :**Sequence Editor :*'Meshes + Textures' :**Meshplorer :**Texplorer :*'Other' :**GUID Cache Editor :**Level Explorer :**UDK Explorer :*'Scene Shop' :**Dialogue Editor :**FaceFX Editor :**FaceFXAnimSet Editor :**ME1 TLK Editor :**ME2 + ME3 TLK Editor :**Soundplorer :**WwiseBank Viewer :*'SFARs' :UTILITIES :*'Converters' :**Hex Converter :**Image Engine :*'Databases' :**Level Database :**Plot Database :**Property Database :**Script Database :*'Explorers' :**Animation Explorer :**Asset Explorer :**Class Viewer :**Interp Viewer :**Meshplorer 2 :**PSA Viewer :**PSK Viewer :**Subtitle Scanner :*'Extractors and Repackers' :**Audio Extractor :**BIK Movie Extractor :**PCC Repacker :*'Mod Packagers' :**ModMaker :**TPF Tools :*'Properties' :**Property Dumper :**Property Manager :*'Saved Games' :**ME1 Save Editor :**ME1 Save Operator 'Contribute' The toolset community is ever-evolving and always in need of help. Anyone can participate in development discussions, share thoughts, and field help requests on the forum. Advanced users can volunteer to be testers or contribute to wiki articles. Programmers can create new tools and/or maintain existing ones. If you're interested in helping out, first read up on the details below, then head over to the forums to say hello! ME3Explorer is always in need of new coders. Our repository is located on GitHub, and our Code Contribution Guidelines can be viewed here. Potential coders should visit the Git Issues page to see what bugs are in the process of being swatted and what new ideas have been put forward, and the Toolset Development area of the forums to see what discussions are underway. Finally, keep your eye out for the infobox below on the wiki. It indicates an existing tool is without a lead developer: We currently don't have a formal testing group in place, but hope to address that in the future. Toolset testers should be "power users" of sorts. They should understand how the tool they're testing should work and how the edits should effect the game files. This the only way to try to subvert the tool, and attempt to "break it". Ideally, testers should have all three games in the trilogy installed. At the bare minimum, they must have the games installed for the issue they are attempting to test. Some toolset issues will need to be verified in game to be considered resolved, and this can't be done without having the game properly installed. The ME3Explorer wiki isn't like a lot of other wikis. Rather than being the impetus for the development of a new community, it's an extension of our existing forum and modding community. For that reason, most wiki development discussion takes place on the forum, rather than on the wiki's "Talk" pages. As the wiki is essentially the toolset's "manual", it's imperative that information is 100% accurate. This means edits should not be made by the casual, novice user, and often it may be better to use the Talk page to ask about an edit prior to making it. Doing so will prevent admins from having to take the time to revert incorrect or out of scope edits. Wiki editors should familiarize themselves with the Wiki Editor's Guide, as it explains our style conventions. They should also carefully read the statement on this page, as it lays out the wiki's scope. Finally, visit the Wiki Development area of the forum. Upon submission, all new articles will be edited by for accuracy, style, tone, and format. BioWare's Stance on Modding Standalone (non-Origin) copies of Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 are safe to mod without repercussion. BioWare's stance on modding Mass Effect 3 is dependent upon campaign type. No action will be taken against players who mod single-player content, but they do so at their own risk. Modding multi-player can be a bannable offense if the mod gives the player an unfair advantage. Players who choose to mod these files must do so with extreme caution. Disclaimer '''ME3Explorer '''is not affiliated with BioWare, Electronic Arts, or Unreal/Epic Games in any way. We make no money from this project. You use our program at your own risk; we are not responsible for any damage to your game or PC by using the toolset. ME3Explorer Links ---- *About Us *Website *Forums *GitHub Download the Toolset ---- *Stable Release | Nexusmods *Beta Release | GitHub Category:Browse